Satyr
Satyr The sun dips low and dusk begins to grow. Beneath the trees, the notes of a distant flute drift on the dying light. Then a fire ignites in the distance and a drumbeat begins. It's the sound of cloven hooves striking against the earth in an unearthly rhythm. It is the sound of the dance. Then the shadows shift and a grinning face is right beside you, horns jutting up through black curls now slick with sweat. So a traveler might meet a satyr. Satyrs are the wild sons of the forest, the male children of nymphs. Quick to passion, prone to hedonism, and filled with an unending curiosity for all life's experiences, an encounter with them is something few would soon forget. But the Feywild is a strange and dangerous place so Satyrs have no choice but to learn caution. Though many satyrs are shy, satisfying their curiosity cautiously and from the shadows, they all still have a burning desire to see, touch, and know more. Their innate fey magic allows them to do so, leveraging their cunning and talent against the outside world. Mundane villages that reside near Fey crossings have long ago learned to be cautious of the nights of coming and going, when the moon is full or new. They are also always careful to be kind to a mysterious stranger who might show up without explanation and with nothing more than a story and a tune. Those villagers remember old stories of people found dead in a circle of trampled grass, those who danced in the starlight until their blood ran out their veins. But despite those tales, in every village there will be one or two who will sneak out on a new moon night to run off beneath the trees and join the music that reaches across the worlds. Ability Score Increases: Your Charisma score increases by 2 and either your Dexterity or Constitution score increases by 1. Age: Satyrs age quicker than humans, appearing fully grown by age 6. Though less long lived than other fey, they still can live 200 years or more. Alignment: Satyrs are a chaotic group by nature, driven by their innate curiosity and desire to experience life. Some are heroes and some are villains but most are some version of neutral. Size: Satyrs are slightly shorter than human men with an average height of around 5'2"-5'10", and an average weight of 120-190 lbs. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Darkvision: Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Light of Heart: You can make saving throws both at the start of your turn and the end of your turn against fear or charm effects that a save can end. Deceptive Melody: You are proficient in performance. Additionally, when you choose class skill proficiencies deception is always one of the skills you can choose. Fragile Glamour: As an action you can gather fey illusion magics around you so that you can safely walk among mundane races. When disguised this way you appear to be a member of a medium size humanoid race of your choice. However, you are still recognizable to people who know your face. The magic breaks when you make an attack or cast a spell. Wild Dance: When you hit a creature that can hear you with an attack or spell, you may spend a bonus action to ensnare it in a magic charm. You may move the character up to fifteen feet along the ground in a direction of your choice, not into hindering or harmful terrain. Additionally, the next attack roll against the target has advantage. Creatures that are immune to charm are unaffected. Once you use this trait you can not use it until you complete a short or long rest. Musically Talented: You are proficient in three musical instruments of your choice. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Sylvan.